


smile like clockwork

by alienenby



Series: let's drink coca cola and stare at the ceiling [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Asshole Dave, EVERYONE IS FUCKING QUEER, F/F, F/M, Humanstuck, M/M, Queer Character, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, awkward teenagers, more like undecided
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienenby/pseuds/alienenby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is John Egbert and your dorm roommate is an asshole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. since we're stuck with each other, we might as well try to be friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let it be known that my knowledge of dorms/boarding school is extremely limited to like books and tv (and fanfiction)
> 
> this one is just less glamourous

You sigh, pushing your hair back from your face. You hear your aunt sniffle behind you. You turn to see her dabbing at her eyes with a tissue.

 

“Oh, my baby nephew, going to boarding school,” she says, fixing her glasses. You chuckle, slightly embarrassed.

 

“Aunt Janey, is that really necessary?” you ask, and she pulls you into a hug.

 

“Yes, it is,” she sniffles, and you can see your dad enter the room over her shoulder.

 

“Well, son, I'm proud of you and your sister,” he says, pulling you into a hug when your aunt releases you to find your twin.

 

“Thanks dad,” you tell him, breathing in his scent of cologne and pipe smoke, knowing it'll be months until you can really see him again. He steps back, smiling proudly (and sadly, you can tell) at you. Jane comes back with your sister in tow.

 

“I almost forgot,” she says, digging in her monstrous purse. She pulls out two containers of various baked goods. “I made these last night for the two of you,” she chirps, handing one to you and your sister. “Make them last, okay? I'll make more when you can come visit for the holiday,” she says, smiling sadly.

 

Eventually, the two of them had to leave, and you and your sister said your goodbyes to them out in front of the dorm building. Your sister says goodnight to you in front of your door, before going down the hall to her own. You enter your dorm room, and there's a guy.

 

He's tall (really tall, wow), and lanky. His hair is practically white. He's facing away from you, waving out the window (possibly to his relatives?). He turns around when you shut the door.

 

“You must be John?” he asks, and you're pretty sure he's examining your short, awkward self, but you can't tell because he's got douchy-looking shades on his face. You nod anyway.

 

“John Egbert,” you greet, smiling and holding out a hand to shake. He ignores it.

 

“Dave Strider,” he says simply in that monotonous tone of voice. “I didn't want a roommate. I signed up for a single.” Wow, rude.

 

“Yeah, well, you're stuck with me now. And since we're stuck with each other, we might as well try to be friends, yeah?” you say, and he gives this sort of disgruntled shrug. This guy's an asshole. He sits on the bed he chose without bothering to ask you, pulling a laptop from the bag on the floor and messing around with it. You sigh through your nose, sitting on your unmade bed and checking your phone.

 

_[7:39:41 PM] gardenGnostic: hey john!_

_[7:42:40 PM] _gardenGnostic_ : have you met your roommate? :B_

_[7:43:01 PM] ectoBiologist: yes and hes a total DOUCHE! :(_

_[7:43:34 PM] _gardenGnostic_ : oh no! im sorry john! :(_

_[7:44:56 PM] ectoBiologist: what about you? Have you met your roommate yet?_

_[7:45:13 PM] _gardenGnostic_ : yeah! she's really interesting! all gothic and stuff!_

_[7:45:35 PM] _gardenGnostic_ : oh! i gtg she invited me to go get some coffee with her! :B_

_[7:46:12 PM] ectoBiologist: coffee at like 8 pm?_

_[7:46:25 PM] _gardenGnostic_ : yes john its what all the cool kids are doing! dont you know anything? anyway bye! ill talk to you later or tomorrow! :B_

_[7:46:34 PM] ectoBiologist: bye jade! :B_

 

You sigh, putting your phone down on the beside table and standing to put your blankets and whatever on your bed. You cast a glance over at your roommate, who has now put on a pair of those noise-blocking headphones. What an asshole.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls tell me if i messed up their quirks ugh
> 
> edit - thank u reader who told me i mixed up jane and jade's chumhandles
> 
> i fixed it


	2. she's really pretty in that I'll-kick-your-ass-and-you'll-thank-me-for-the-attention kind of way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is almost late for class. He also makes his first friend at the school.

You find yourself being woken up by the sun in your eyes. You move an arm to block it, groaning. You can hear the emotionless voice of your roommate speak to you.

 

“There's like ten minutes until classes, you know,” is all he says. You think, _he's still an asshole_ , before his words sink in. You sit up straight, grabbing your phone for the time.

 

“SHIT!” you scramble out of bed, rushing to change clothes (you don't have time to shower, really) and gather your stuff. Your roommate stands calmly, watching you. You roughly brush your knotted hair, grunting at the effort to get the damn brush through it. You look at your emotionless roommate. “You couldn't wake me up or anything?” you ask, and he shrugs dismissively. You growl, grabbing your bag. “Right. Whatever,” you grumble, rushing off to get to your class.

 

Unknown to you, Dave takes a moment to scream in frustration after you leave.

 

 

You do end up making it to class on time, but you're hungry because you forgot to at least grab one of the cookies or muffins or whatever your aunt gave you. Your stomach is growling and the girl next to you keeps giving you a look.

 

“I'm guessing you didn't eat breakfast?” she asks, grinning wide. You nod, still trying to catch your breath from running. “I'm guessing that you rushed here?” Nod. “Well, little boy, I have another bag of chips if you want them?” You look over at her. She's really pretty in that I'll-kick-your-ass-and-you'll-thank-me-for-the-attention kind of way. She's Black, her hair dyed dark blue and styled in loose curls (you're not sure if it's naturally that way or not, though), and her eyes (well, eye. She has an eyepatch?) are an odd shade of dark blue. She tosses the bag of chips at you even though you don't answer, laughing. “I'm feeling generous today, don't get used to it,” she says, returning her attention to the front of the room when the teacher walks in.

 

“I'm John. Egbert,” you whisper, eating the chips she gave (threw at) you.

 

“Vriska. Serket,” she whispers back, imitating the way you said it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> black vriska is a great vriska  
> please consider it
> 
> (on that note, if i display any sort of racist stereotype/trope, let me know bc i really dont want to enforce those.)


End file.
